staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Września 2013
TVP 1 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5854 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5854); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5855 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5855); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Leniwe pierogi; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 17 (Royal Pains - odc. 17) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Bananowy doktor II - odc. 18 (Royal Pains - odc. 18) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Piękniejsza Polska - /13/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Świat się kręci - the best of - /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Sąsiad na widelcu - /3/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 BBC w Jedynce - Dzika Arabia cz. 2 (Wild Arabia) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Załoga G (G - Force); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Hoyt Yeatman; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc.4) - Człowiek bez twarzy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2691; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Jak szybko zbić forsę, odc. 39 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Get rich quick ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - podsumowanie 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 17 (seria II, odc. 4) - To co zdarzy się jutro - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Ostatnia piosenka (Last Song, The); dramat kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Julie Anne Robinson; wyk.:Miley Cyrus, Liam Hemsworth, Hallock Beals, Nick Searcy, Stephanie Leigh Schlund, Greg Kinnear, Kelly Preston; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Jarhead - żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej (Jarhead) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:Jake Gyllenhaal, Jamie Foxx, Peter Sarsgaard, Lucas Black, Chris Cooper; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Homeland I - odc. 3 (Homeland, ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Żywe trupy III - odc. 3/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 3, Walk With Me); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:15 Sąsiad na widelcu - /3/; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Świat się kręci - the best of - /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 3/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 3/ 26 - South Africa 3 - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Rytmy natury w Dolinie Baryczy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Artur Homan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1001; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 969 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 970 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Kultura, głupcze (81); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Świat się kręci - Nachylenie osi ziemskiej - odc. 3/3 (Orbit: World' s extraordinary journey. Tilt - ep. 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Stephen Marsh; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Amazonka - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - KORFU (136) "Kerkyra"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:Edward Montagne; wyk.:Ernest Borgnine, Joe Flynn, Tim Conway; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2056; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Podlasie i Lubelszczyzna; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Warmia i Mazury; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 529 - Nowy początek; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 I kto to mówi? - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (15); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 69 "Ultimatum Rainera" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czas honoru - realia i ludzie - odc. 4 " Andrzej Czaykowski - Garda"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 I kto to mówi? (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (92); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Nie dla każdego (Festiwal Warszawska Jesień 2012); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 "observerobserver" - Aleksandra Gryka (Warszawska Jesień 2012); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Drugi brzeg; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Maciej Kozłowski, Dominika Ostałowska, Jerzy Łazewski, Dorota Kolak, Grzegorz Jurkiewicz, Joanna Kreft-Baka, Tomasz Chutek, Michał Ciećka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Doborowa jednostka (McHale's Navy); komedia kraj prod.USA (1964); reż.:Edward Montagne; wyk.:Ernest Borgnine, Joe Flynn, Tim Conway; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wrocław 07:00 Psi styl; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 22.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Śladami Jana Pawła II - Papież Eucharystii; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ogródek bez ogródek 12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 09:45 60 lat razem - odc. 9 - Teatry; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mieszkam na wsi - Mieszkam na wsi: Marciszów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Teraz wieś; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:44 NA LUDOWO; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Śladami Podlasian - Od Fort Lauderdale do Key West; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Listy z barykady; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Dziewczyny; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Oglądam sobie ptaszki; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Doktor Pomeranus i Mały Luter; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 PROFESOR WROCŁAW - Ludwik Hirszfeld; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:31 Przez granice - Góry Izerskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:37 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 79 Duszniki - Nowa perspektywa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:48 Kronos Quartet (koncert z Teatru Polskiego we Wrocławiu); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:43 Pogoda 18:51 Codzienne kłopoty Maćka i Doroty - Codzienne kłopoty Maćka i Doroty: Prąd; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:56 Karpacz - Impresja 19:00 Podwodna Polska - Wyścigi o życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 14 Janusz Panasewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Klasyk nasz bliski - Maszyna Jana Sebastiana; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:27 Kwitnące okienko - Gerbera; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:32 Mój pierwszy dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:50 Pogoda - 22.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:14 Pogoda 22:16 Sport 22:21 Rewolwer kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 W 80 dni dookoła lata - odc. 80 Tarnowo Podgórne - Poziom wyżej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:46 Motosfera - Motosfera 338; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Tato poszedł na ryby (Wykuci w Boju (tyt. roboczy)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2009); reż.:Grzegorz Pacek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 11 8:15 Scooby Doo i duch czarownicy 9:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 4 10:15 Szeregowiec Dolot 11:45 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 13:40 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Singapuru 16:15 Top chef Odcinek: 2 17:45 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 22:00 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 3 23:00 Kości Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 0:00 Żmija 2:00 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1449 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 55 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 55 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 681 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 616 12:15 Lekarze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 13:15 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 14:15 Mam talent Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 15:55 Step Up II 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3687 20:00 MasterChef Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 21:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 22:00 Na językach Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 23:00 Wieża ognia 1:05 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 1:40 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3687 1:55 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1052 3:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3687 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2200 TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Galeria - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Galeria - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (14); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kaktus i Mały - Czy wiecie dzieciaki w czym pomagają raki?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 3 - Kredka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela w Kamieniu Pomorskim; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:10 Polonia w Komie - DUBLIN - AGGIE - (318); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Polskie drogi - odc. 10/11* - Himmlerland - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 ESKA Music Awards 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Nie przytulajmy niedźwiedzi; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs /16/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 989; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Festiwal Muzyki Operowej i Operetkowej w Ciechocinku 2013 cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 74* - Sztuka translacji - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 - Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Nie przytulajmy niedźwiedzi; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 989; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 9 - Plimplan; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 74* - Sztuka translacji; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kulturalni PL - (159); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 15 Wojciech i Piotr Cugowscy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Łużyce 6.00 Czas na teledysk 7.00 Czas na reportaż 7.30 Echa przeszłości (powtórka) 7.55 Magazyn (napisy dla niesłyszących) 8:00 Pasmo TVN 19.25 Magazyn (napisy dla niesłyszących) 20:00 Pasmo TVN Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Wrocław z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Łużyce z 2013 roku